


Forever Young

by ginamc



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team attends a fertility festival on a primitive planet and they wake up the next morning as teenagers. Can they find out what happened before time runs out and they’re stuck forever young?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

Jack liked a good party as much as the next guy, but he was really getting too old for these all night drinking binges that usually accompanied a festival—a fertility festival at that. He opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the brightness of the light, which forced him to snap them immediately shut. His temples throbbed mercilessly and his stomach twisted with nausea.

Note to self, he thought. Remember to kill Daniel for talking us into this whole mess.

He froze when he felt something shift against him. Opening his eyes slowly, he glanced down to find a very beautiful and very naked young blonde in his arms. Surprised, he jumped back as though he’d been burned, withdrawing the arm supporting her head and the young woman fell to the dirt.

“Hey!” she shouted, waking abruptly. “What the hell did you do that for?”

Her gaze locked with his and she froze. They stared at each other for long moments, each studying the other. He recognized that voice. His eyes widened, as did hers.

“Carter?”

“Sir?”

It sunk in at that moment that the naked young woman that had been in his arms was Carter. He hadn’t recognized her because she wasn’t the woman he’d worked with these last few years. She was a teenager and a hot one at that. His gaze dropped instinctively to examine her naked form. The breasts...the curves...she was perfection. Not that the older her wasn’t sexy, too, but damn. He suddenly became aware of his erection surging against his leg and his cheeks heated in embarrassment. He saw her gaze drift downward and his gaze snapped away as he struggled to cover himself. He almost choked as a sly grin slid across her lips.

“Does that mean you’re happy to see me, sir?” she teased.

He nearly groaned at the bad joke. “Focus, Carter. What the hell happened last night?”

“Well, obviously someone put something in your drink,” she offered.

He suppressed a chuckle. “Take a look in the mirror. Whatever I had, it looks like you did, too.”

She turned, catching her reflection in the glass panes of a nearby window and gasped, feeling her face. “I’m eighteen again?”

“Gorgeous with brains and the ability to hand most guys their asses on a gold platter,” he murmured. “Damn, that’s hot.”

She flushed an alluring shade of crimson, the color flooding every exposed inch of her smooth skin. His erection twitched beneath his hands and he sucked in a breath.

“Shit,” he said with a grimace. “I haven’t had a problem this big since I was 25.”

She arched an eyebrow. “I could take care of that for you, sir...if you wanted.”

He bit back at groan at the thought of her pouty lips wrapped around him as she bobbed up and down in his lap. “What are you trying to do?” he replied hoarsely. “Kill me?”

“It’s a genuine offer,” she countered. “You need to be able to focus and you can’t with your—problem—there.”

Releasing a shaky breath, he shook his head. “If you do that, I definitely won’t be able to focus.” At her confused expression, he added, “Eidetic memory. The result of interfacing with one of those Ancient head suckers.” He paused. “What’s with the fascination, anyway?”

She shrugged. “Raging teenage hormones? Besides, you gave me quite an eyeful and I’m not a monk, you know. I have needs.”

He sucked in a breath. “Focus, Carter,” he snapped. “We have to find Daniel and Teal’c.”

Glancing over his shoulder, she grinned. “I don’t think they’ll be too difficult to find.”

He turned to find Daniel not too far away, seemly very cozy with one of the natives. Teal’c, his ever stoic self, sat in the far corner, his eyes closed and looking no younger for the wear.

“Looks like T missed out on the action,” Jack joked.

Her brow furrowing in thought, she added, “Good thing, too. He might be our best shot at figuring out what happened last night and how to reverse this...” she indicated their youthful appearances, “whatever this is.”

Jack paused a moment before deciding to wake up Daniel and Teal’c. Maybe between the four of them, they could at least figure out some semblance of a plan.

“Daniel!” he yelled.

The younger man barely twitched in his sleep before setting his nose deeper into his “date’s” neck.

Jack grabbed his shoe and chucked it at the young scientist’s shin. It made direct contact causing Daniel to jerk awake with a start. He grabbed clumsily for the glasses beside him and gaped as he slid them on.

“Jack...Sam...you’re...” he squeaked, then covering his mouth. “What the hell happened to my voice?”

Sam enjoyed a giggle. “I’m guessing the same thing that happened to the rest of you.”

Glancing down, Daniel realized that he was naked and struggled to cover himself.

“I always pegged you as the scrawny, awkward type,” Jack teased.

Daniel’s cheeks flushed. “Not all of us can be football stars, Jack.”

Sam cut off Jack’s sarcastic reply by steering the conversation back to more important topics. “What do you remember about last night?”

“Not much,” Daniel replied. He narrowed his gaze as he struggled to remember. “Lots of wine and lots of women.”

She snorted. “Figures. I think our best shot at figuring this out is to get back to base and have Janet run some tests.”

“Colonel O'Neill, what has transpired?”

Jack jumped. “Will people stop doing that?”

“We think somebody spiked the punch,” Sam replied. “And from the looks of things, it wasn’t just any aphrodisiac.”

Teal’c arched an eyebrow. “Indeed.”

Daniel flushed. “Do you remember anything about last night?”

“A great deal,” Teal’c began. “I was not aware that you were familiar with so many colorful colloquialisms, DanielJackson.”

Daniel groaned. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

Jack smirked. “Not a chance, Danny boy.”

 


End file.
